mirrorselvesfandomcom-20200213-history
Eugene
'Into the Alternate World' Eugene and Flynn are in the same, strange and mysterious tower but in two different worlds! They look in the mirror and see each other. Obviously they don't understand what is going on and accidentaly Eugene falls in the mirror falling in the other dimension with Flynn. He's really upset by Eugene 'cause he doesn't want to have this annoying guy with him, but he has to keep him so he just says to him Shut up and come with me... 'Backgrounds' '• Eugene Fitzherberts' Eugene is a prince of a kingdom near the one of Rapunzel, they are engaged and the kingdom is in celebration for the event. Everybody is dancing, singing, ecc... But the day before the wedding, it comes the new that princess Rapunzel is disappear and no one knows where she is. Eugene is worry about her and comes to find her looking in the woods where he finds a strange tower and he comes in hoping to find her. But here he meets his opposite Flynn! '• Flynn Ryder' Flynn is a famous thief at Agrabah and neighboring kingdoms, he's really skilled and, also thanks to his lucky star, never gets caught. He's an orphan and we don't know a lot about his past: he had to think at himself for his entire life since there was nobody to look after him. One day, while he's trying to stole some jewels from a shop he gets caught by the guards at Agrabah, but manages to escape. While he's running he finds this tower and enters in it hoping to be safe. But here he meets his opposite Eugene! 'Personalities' '• Eugene' Eugene is a prince and as a prince he has really good manners and a soft side. He wants the best for his kingdom and tries his best to make his people happy: even marry someone he doesn't even love! He doesn't like to make people suffer and doesn't like who make people suffer. He's kind and not really skilled for fights and stuffs even if it's needed he can manage something! '• Flynn' Flynn is a playboy, he likes to play with girls heart and when he gets what he wants he's ready for a new victim. He's really talent in street fight, breakaway and steal precious things. He's not loyal and can betrayal everyone every moment to get what he wants. So don't trust him! Sometimes he can be a good person, but it's really hard to see him in his good mood. 'Toward Each Other' Eugene for the moment finds Flynn really conceited and rude since he doesn't want to reply at his question and seems to totally ignore his presence! He just told him to shut up and follow him! Not that Eugene really wants to go with him, but the idea to stay alone in a place he doesn't know isn't the best! On the other hand Flynn finds Eugene really annoying and keeps him only because he can be useful in the future! Flynn doesn't know how, but he can be useful! 'Relationships' None at the moment! XD 'Videos' • Intro http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SwmUn9KtuW8